Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} - 4 = 3\sqrt{x} + 4$
Solution: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} - 4) - 3\sqrt{x} = (3\sqrt{x} + 4) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $3\sqrt{x} - 4 = 4$ Add $4$ to both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} - 4) + 4 = 4 + 4$ $3\sqrt{x} = 8$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3} = \frac{8}{3}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{8}{3}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{8}{3} \cdot \dfrac{8}{3}$ $x = \dfrac{64}{9}$